


Promiscuity Pastry Problems

by ruff_ethereal



Series: The Trouble With Lust Cupcakes [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Auradon Kids Are Not As Pure And Innocent As Their Parents Believe Them To Be, Blackmail, Dom!Jane, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Humiliation, Jane Looks Like A Cinnamon Roll But Is Actually As Far From Pure As You Can Get, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Magic Made Them Do It, Making Out, Master/Pet, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub!Evie, Sub!Lonnie, Sub!Mal, The Author Is Going To A Special Place In Hell For This, You Can Put All The Villains On The Isle But You Can't Stop Teenage Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the major reasons Lust Cupcakes quickly fell out of fashion was that, aside from the ethics of forcing someone to sexually desire you or someone else, they can be very easily mistaken for normal, non-enchanted cupcakes by other people, like, say, Lonnie and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who were asking if Jane and Lonnie ate the Lust Cupcakes Mal abandoned in the kitchen, here's your answer.

“Oh, sure, door just _happens_ to be unlocked, it's pitch black inside, and neither Jane nor Lonnie haven't answered to our knocks or calls even _once_ ; this isn't ominous and foreboding _at all,”_ Mal grumbled as she stood in the open doorway of Jane's room.

Evie reached in and fumbled for the light switch. “Lights aren't working, too...”

“Great, as if this wasn't creepy enough...”

“We've got see if they're okay,” Evie said as she peered into the darkness. “Those cupcakes were pretty problematic when it was just me who ate them, what'll happen when you've got _two_?” She muttered as she carefully stepped in.

Mal frowned. “Probably something _way_ over both of our heads, which is why you might want to be backpedaling out of there, E!”

Evie turned around and scowled at Mal. Even in the poor light streaming in from the hall, it was easy to see her expression and feel the disdain radiating from her body. “Mal, this is all _your_ fault; don't you think it's right that _you_ take responsibility for _your_ actions?”

Mal sighed. “Can't we at least call the S&S first…?”

Evie shot her a look. “Do you really want them finding out and having on record that A) you've been messing with magic again, B) you've accidentally spelled two students—which may I remind you are me and Lonnie—and C) the spell made her super, inexplicably, _desperately_ horny for _Jane?”_

Mal sucked in a breath, and reluctantly stepped in with Evie, one hand raised in front of her like the Old London policemen did their guns.

Evie smiled as she came up beside her. “There, now was that so hard?” She asked.

WHAM!

The door slammed shut, little clouds of blue energy dissipating into the air. All that could be seen in the dark was Mal's eyes, glowing green in full alert. She tried to scan their surroundings, look for danger, but by then, it was _far_ too late.

She felt a blast of magic hit her full on—a combination force and sleep spell from the way it knocked the air out of her lungs, forced her to her knees, and made the world suddenly seem so hazy as her head hit the plush carpeting of Jane's floor.

She was vaguely aware of someone walking up to her then kneeling down beside her before everything went dark...

* * *

_Earlier that night…_

“Well, this was a bust,” Lonnie said as she scraped their black, burnt, and blue cookies off the tray and into the bin.

Jane turned her eyes down as she sheepishly lowered her spellcasting arm. “Sorry...”

“It's cool, Jane!” Lonnie said as she dislodged a particularly stubborn cookie. “You did say you never tried the spell for real!” She continued as she gathered up the utensils and the bowl they'd used, then headed to the sink.

“I think we have enough ingredients to try again!” Jane said. “Only not a full batch… and it'll have to be the non-magical way...”

“How about we just clean up, then raid the kitchen and see if someone left something good behind?” Lonnie asked as she turned the sink on and dunked the pan in some hot water.

“Okay...” Jane said as she started wiping up the stray bits of flour on the counter.

The two of them cleaned up and put everything back to their proper place in no time; trying to look for leftover treats however, was proving to be a long and grueling ordeal. They checked the cupboards for leftover Oreos, Reeses, and M&M's, but found none; they checked the cabinets for treats like peanut brittle, fruits, and maybe even some bread, but there was either none or it had notes that declared them off-limits; even the fridge and their freezer resulted in similar disappointment, with whatever they could take so far unclaimed for _very_ good reason.

Jane sighed as she peered into the fridge beside Lonnie. “Maybe we should just skip the snacks tonight...” she mumbled.

Lonnie was about to agree, before she noticed something purple, alluring, and most definitely sweet hiding all the way at the very back. “Hello, what's this…?” she muttered as she stuck her head further in, moving a jar of something and a frozen bag of biscuits to the side.

Jane looked on in curiosity, her eyes widening when she saw the handwriting on the card neatly laying atop Lonnie's discovery.

“I do believe I have found tonight's treats!” She said as she pulled out a tray of purple, heart-shaped cupcakes.

Normally, Jane was a very quiet, shy, and reserved person; but certain things could flip that on its head—like, say, anyone suggesting stealing something from Mal.

“PUT THEM BACK!” Jane screamed, frantically trying to grab Lonnie's arms.

“Woah! Jane! Easy!” Lonnie cried as she tried to dodge her and keep the cupcakes safe.

“Read the card: DO NOT EAT – MAL!” Jane cried. She noticed how dangerously close she had come to squishing one of the cupcakes, no matter how slightly, stopped her struggle, then carefully pulled away. “Those are probably for Ben, and she'll probably get _really_ mad if we take one of them!”

Lonnie nodded. “Okay, you've got me on that...”

Jane relaxed.

“… _But,_ count these cupcakes: there's only eleven of them. Which means that Evie ate one of them, and last I saw, Mal hadn't turned her into a newt or something else, hadn't she?” Lonnie continued as she pulled out the tray.

“That's because she's sick.” Jane paused. “Maybe because of those cupcakes.”

Lonnie laughed as she shut the fridge door with her hip. “Seriously, Jane? Mal's changed; you know she won't do anything like bake cupcakes that make people sick— _especially_ if these are supposed to be for Ben.”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“Plus, we're her friends,” Lonnie butted in. “And if she _does_ raise a stink about us taking some of these? We'll just help her make new ones. She'll understand—and if she doesn't, we can always count on Ben to help bail us out.”

Jane looked at Lonnie in a mix of disbelief and mild annoyance. “… I still don't think we should take any.”

“And I think I'm going to do just that, by myself!” Lonnie said as she set the tray down on the counter, casually set the card aside, and pulled back the wrapping.

Jane crossed her arms and tried to give her the Disappointed Look her mother was so fond of, but it quickly faltered as she watched Lonnie take one of the cupcakes and start eating it. Those thinks looked _good._ And from the way Lonnie was _very_ clearly enjoying them _very_ much _,_ probably tasted even better.

Her eyes slowly widened and her lips parted into a small “o” as Lonnie moaned in pleasure, she put her half-eaten cucpcake right up to her lips so she could suck and lick out the filling. Quite eagerly. And with some… _interesting_ noises that, if she couldn't see her with her own eyes, she might have thought she was doing something _very_ different from enjoying a particularly good cupcake.

After two more generous bites, Lonnie crammed the last of her cupcake into her mouth, a dreamy look in her eyes as she chewed it up. She swallowed slowly, and Jane could have sworn she heard her let out a particularly loud and lewd sounding moan afterward. “Oh _man_ , Jane, you have _seriously_ got to try one of these—even if Mal gets mad, it'll have been _so_ worth it.”  Her hand strayed back to the tray, before she pulled it back with a sudden burst of willpower. “I'm heading back to your room, I think I might just eat all of these if I stay any longer...” She giggled as she left, her cheeks flushed and a happy smile on her face.

Jane frowned as she watched her go, the kitchen's double doors swinging in her wake. Then she turned her attention back to the cupcakes, still unwrapped, and laying attractively, _temptingly_ on the counter.

The Good part of Jane told her the right thing: wrap them again, put the card back on, and put the tray back in the fridge. Apologizing to Mal for Lonnie's theft would be dealt with later.

However, the Not-So-Good part of Jane piped up and told her this: whatever explanation they did have, unless they had an olive branch of a self-regenerating strawberry that was the freshest, juiciest, tastiest one of its kind now and forever or something just as good, Mal would be _seriously_ pissed off at the both of them—Lonnie for doing the eating one of her cupcakes, Jane for not doing enough to stop her.

She sighed as she picked up a cupcake, set it to the side, and pulled the plastic wrap over the remaining nine. If she was going to get in trouble no matter what she did, she wanted a cupcake too, damn it.

* * *

With thanks to her social anxiety and a lot of string-pulling by and redeemed favours from her mother, Jane had a room all to herself. It was, obviously, a lot smaller than the standard two person bedrooms and not even close to the size of Audrey's own exclusive bedroom, capable only of containing a bed, a single closet, a study desk, a wall-mounted TV of decent enough size for her one game system, a very small mini-fridge, and a small table that could fit a party of four and only if no one spread themselves out too wide. But it also had its own private bathroom and a (tiny, relative to everyone else's) walk-in closet, and even if it didn't have these last two bonuses, the privacy was more than worth it.

Jane was very protective and proud of her personal sanctuary. She didn't mind that it was quite a long distance away from any of her classes and even most of Auradon Prep—that just gave her a great excuse to exercise each day, no excuses. She didn't mind that the hallways leading up to it were almost always abandoned, seeing as live-in staff had phased out along with Auradon Prep's old existence as a regular castle—that just meant she could easily retreat to her safe haven without having to worry about making plans to avoid seeing people or being reminded of whatever it was that caused her to make a getaway in the first place. She didn't mind that most everyone didn't want to have a sleepover at her place, even for discrete teenaged hijinks, because even if it _was_ a safe haven away from adult supervision and eavesdropping ears, she _was_ still the daughter of the headmistress—that just meant that she was free to do almost everything she pleased within these cozy four walls, and people would never, _ever_ know.

That didn't mean she never took the initiative and invited people over, though—Jane was an introvert, not a total recluse. It was just that she preferred her hanging out in private, quiet places, where there wasn't a risk of anyone joining in and adding to the numbers unexpectedly, making their own invitations and barging in, and they could have nice, quiet mornings, afternoons, or evenings doing nice, quiet things…

“AARRRGGHHHH!” Lord Killaman, the troll leader screamed.

… Or sometimes not-so-quiet, but still very nice things.

The giant beast dropped the massive tree trunk it was using as a club with a mighty thud, before it fell back to the ground and caused a more massive impact. Jane smiled as her and Lonnie's avatars did their victory poses as the screen tallied how many monsters they had slain, how much loot they had grabbed, and how many innocents they had rescued from unpleasant fates, among other statistics.

The smile disappeared when she noted the numbers on Lonnie's “Damage Taken,” and “Highest Combo.”

As the melee in their “melee and magic” duo, it was inevitable that Lonnie would be happily meeting many enemies attacks and projectiles head-on, but even then, she was a master at the art of evasion, and using the game's parry mechanic and combo system to ensure that once she had negated an attack with her own, there was little chance that the enemy would be able to retaliate before they were done in by the ensuing flurry of blows.

There was only thing that could destroy Lonnie's legendary hack 'n' slash skills: being distracted by Something Very Serious, capitalization intended.

Lonnie automatically voted on “Next Stage!” while Jane just let the timer run out and had their avatars automatically sent back to town. Lonnie looked on in confusion and turned to Jane. “Had enough monster slaying and dude/damsel rescuing?” she asked.

“What's bothering you, Lonnie?” Jane asked as she put her controller down on her bedspread.

“Nothing, nothing's wrong!” Lonnie said, before her cheeks suddenly turned red, and she turned her head back to the TV with unusual focus on the TV—especially strange because they had long set up their “One Button” macro that let them do all the junk selling, gear repairing, and health/mana potion and buff item restocking in a few seconds.

Jane frowned. “Yes, something is; we've killed Lord Killaman hundreds of times, you could probably solo the whole fight with your eyes closed, and yet you got caught in his ground-pound thrice. I was doing that from muscle memory!”

Lonnie shrugged. “I guess it might be fun to hold back and get a little damaged this time...?” She offered.

Normally, Jane would have let that go, but there was always something about her room that made her just a little bit more daring and a little less willing to bow her head and stand to the side. She put down her controller and held out her hands.

“Blind to eye, and deaf to ear/ make me now except to those near!”

Blue magic poured down from her fingers, spreading out all over the floors, crawling up the walls, shutting the windows and locking the door on their way up to the ceiling. Lonnie looked up as the trails of magic converged on the center of Jane's room, before they fell down like a light rain of snowflakes.

“Wow, I never knew you got this good...” She mumbled as the powder blue mist twinkled one last time before they disappeared.

Jane shrugged. “It's touch and go… so, we've got total privacy now...” She looked at Lonnie expectantly.

Lonnie tightened her grip on her controller.

Jane leaned in and looked her in the eyes. “Lonnie, you know you can trust me. I won't say anything _to anyone._ ”

Lonnie's cheeks turned even brighter red. “Have you ever been kissed?” She blurted. “… Because I haven't.”

Jane blinked and pulled away. “… I'm sorry, what?”

“Have you ever been kissed? You know, not in the 'your mother kissing you goodnight,' way, the 'boy kissing you on the lips' kind.” Lonnie paused. “Or girl, you know, if you swing that way, too.”

Jane's own cheeks turned red. Did Lonnie just say “too”...?

“You don't have to answer.” Lonnie said quickly. “As a matter of fact, we can just forget this whole thing ever happened!”

There was suddenly an extremely awkward silence between them. Lonnie bit her lip and looked down, Jane looked away and focused on the carpet of her room.

“… I've never been kissed, either. In the 'girl kissing me on the lips kind.' … Because I think I kinda swing that way, too.”

“… Do you want to try?”

Jane blinked. She slowly turned back to Lonnie and found her no longer hanging her head in shame and embarrassment; now she was sitting straight up and eagerly looking at her in excitement and… something else Jane couldn't really pin.

Jane unconsciously leaned away. “I'm sorry…?”

Lonnie leaned in. “Do you want to try kissing? Like each other, on the lips…?”

Jane's own cheeks turned red, much faster and much brighter than Lonnie's had. “I… um...”

“You cast that privacy spell, right? And it's not like the other girls haven't done it—I heard Audrey totally tried it out with someone after she and Ben broke up. … plus, we could always just pretend it never happened after...”

Jane quietly mulled it over in her head. Two seconds later, she lunged forward, pressing her lips right up to Lonnie. She squeaked, her eyes widening, before she relaxed, closed her eyes, and started kissing Jane back.

They'd both read, watched, and listened to all manner of first kisses, about how magical it was, how perfect it was, and how they should definitely wait for the right person to do it with, not a friend or a classmate you struck a deal with only so you could say that you did.

Their first kiss was _far_ from perfect, their lips moving clumsily against each other, slipping off until at one point Jane was pretty sure she was kissing the side of Lonnie's cheek, and she the skin right below her lower lip, but it was most _definitely_ magical.

Jane felt that “butterflies in your stomach” sensation, her gut feeling light and funny, the sensations surging up to her head and making her giddy like Lonnie was after she ate that cupcake. Then, Lonnie pushed forward quite a bit more, slowly coaxing Jane down onto her bed with one hand on her lower back, the other slowly spreading out on her stomach and crawling up to her chest. The sensation of butterflies changed, replaced by a familiar tingling between her legs…

Jane pulled away, hands scrabbling for purchase on her bedspread. Lonnie cringed, lips turned into a frown, eyes full of concern.

“Too fast...?” She asked.

Jane shook her head. She awkwardly set herself further back on her bed, spread her legs open, and hiked her dress up till one of her thighs was bare.

Lonnie stared, Jane smiled sheepishly at her, worry in her eyes.

Then, Lonnie smiled back at her. “Panties on, or off...?” She purred as she crawled into Jane's lap, hips raised up as her hands undid the sash on her waist.

Jane's mouth fell open, her cheeks turning completely red while beads of sweat started pouring down her head.

“… Off, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's mother had always described falling in love as something out one of the many stories Auradon's royals starred in; her favourite was the one where Jane would meet an alluring stranger or see a friend in a new light at a ball, the two of them would engage in delightfully awkward conversation, they would dance the night away, unaware of anyone else but the two of them, before they giddily retreated to a quiet corner or an abandoned balcony.

There was always a curiously large amount of excruciating detail when she described the kiss, the butterflies in both their stomachs as one or the both of them leaned in to close the distance between them, the pounding of their hearts as they threatened to jump right out of their chests, the ways their palms would get sweaty and the temperature would suddenly turn up dramatically, before that magical moment when their lips met the warm, welcoming softness of the other's, and they'd become lost in their own little world, one where they could only feel their lover's hands holding them close, the scent of their cologne (“or perfume, as it might be in your case!” her mother always quickly added), and the heat of their body, so close to yours its hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

How she _actually_ fell in love was something straight out of the many pornographic videos she'd watched, or one of the many brazen, shamelessly smutty novels and stories she'd read in print or on the internet; no ball, no fancy dresses, no hours upon hours of courtship and innocent acts, just an awkward conversation about if they'd ever been kissed that quickly led to them furiously, sloppily making out, loosening dresses and taking off bras while Lonnie ground herself on Jane's bare thigh, her panties stretched out between her ankles.

Their kiss was _far_ from chaste, no hesitation as they moved their lips against each other, opened them and eagerly welcomed the other's tongue, warm, wet, and all-too ready to explore the inside of the other's mouth, getting to know their unique taste before they blended so well it was hard to tell who was in whose mouth by that alone. The distance between them was non-existent, only enough space between them so they could press their breasts against the other, get the luxurious silk of Lonnie's dress caressing her pink tips till they were swollen and stiff, the downy cotton of Jane's dress doing the same to hers. Neither cared much for how wet their palms were getting, Jane too focused on how completely _soaked_ in warm, wet arousal her panties were, Lonnie leaking and gushing all over her thigh till it was covered slick, rivulets dripping down to a fast-growing dark spot on the bedspread below them.

About the only things that were the same from her mother's description was that they were lost in their own little world, one where Jane could only feel Lonnie's hands were firmly gripping her shoulders for support while she desperately clutched fistfuls of her sheets to keep them steady, smell Lonnie's deodorant working overtime to try to mask the ever stronger scent of her sweat, the mingling of their shampoos' scents—one fierce and spicy, the other mild and gentle—and feel the heat of her body, from her skin and _especially_ from her soaking wet folds.

No matter how much her mother espoused the former as the most perfect scenario every girl should aspire for, Jane _really_ rather preferred the latter.

Lonnie pulled away, a thick string of spit between her lips and Jane's. _“Fuck_ , Jane...” she moaned in between her shallow, needy pants. “Finger me… _please!”_ She whimpered as she raised her hips up from Jane's thigh, hot arousal dripping from her slit, her inner thighs covered with it.

Jane frowned. “ A-are you sure?  I don't think I'm very-- ”

Lonnie wrenched one of her hands off Jane's shoulder and grabbed her wrist with it. She gently pulled it between her legs, then looked up at Jane with pleading, desperate eyes, her lips trembling.

Jane could feel the heat from Lonnie's folds, feel her warm arousal dripping down onto her hand. She gulped, put her trembling fingers to Lonnie's slit, and started rubbing up and down her length.

She shivered in pleasure. “ _Yes..._ _~_ ” Lonnie moaned. “Just like that...” She whimpered as she brought her other hand back up to Jane's shoulder.

Jane bit her lip; she thought of  warning Lonnie,  before she decided to just  keep doing it, quickening her pace ,  her fingers fast  growing slick and dripping wet with her arousal,  eventually settling into a steady tempo that seemed to work best for Lonnie.

She started panting even faster, moaning and whimpering as she gushed all over Jane's hand. “C-clit!” She whispered.

Jane let go of her bedspread, brought her other hand between Lonnie's legs, circled her fingers around her swollen, throbbing clit .

Lonnie shrieked again, her whole body stiffening for a moment. “T-there!” She whispered breathlessly. “D-don't stop…!”

Jane didn't, her dripping wet fingers gliding up and down Lonnie's slit, her other hand still playing with clit, more and more of Lonnie's arousal pouring down her palm and dripping onto her bed, the fingers on her shoulders digging in deeper until finally, she came.

If the privacy spell hadn't been active, Lonnie's scream would have probably alerted everyone within the  one block radius, at the least .  Jane  reeled  from the sheer volume,  but thankfully, Lonnie could only do it for so long,  quickly  quiet ing  down to shallow pants and quiet whimpers as she  trembled  and gushed all over Jane's hand.

Lonnie's orgasm started to fade; she sucked in a breath,  leaned to the side and collapsed on the  space  beside Jane. “That was  _wicked_ ...” She moaned, a dreamy, far-off look in her eyes.

J ane looked at her hand, soaking wet, clear, warm  arousal dripping from her fingers and her palm, and slowly making its way down her wrist.

Lonnie spent a few moments trying her breathing back to normal. “Just give me a few minutes…” She mumbled. “Then, it'll be your turn...~” She giggled.

If Jane's cheeks still weren't completely red, she would have blushed. “Um… actually… could we do something... _different_ for me?” She asked.

Lonnie rolled onto her back and looked up at Jane with interest, silently saying, “I'm listening…”

Jane looked away. “It's um… it's… really weird, and _really_ kinky, and I'm totally cool if you say no--”

“I'm game,” Lonnie said.

Jane blinked. “… Y-you are…?”

“On one condition...” Her lips parted and her eyes moseyed on over to Jane's soaking wet hand.

Jane blinked. “Oh, um, sure… should I just…?” She trailed away and just lowered her hand into Lonnie's mouth.

She wasted no time, her tongue eagerly lashing at Jane's fingers before she wrapped her lips around them and started licking and sucking, moaning and giggling, before swallowing with much more noise than was necessary. Jane felt herself getting aroused all over again as she dipped each finger into Lonnie's mouth in turn, held her palm up to her lips, before she finally pulled back her hand, clean of arousal but now dripping with warm saliva.

L onnie slowly  licked  her lips as Jane pulled  her hand  away, a  sly look in her eyes. “Just let me know if you want some next time; I taste  _pretty_ damn good,  if I do say so myself ...” She purred.

Jane nodded as she got off the bed. “I… okay...” She slowly started towards her closet, before she stopped, grabbed one of her pillows, and handed it to Lonnie.

“What's this for?” Lonnie asked.

“It's for, um… if you get... bored, since I might be a while...” Jane replied, before she looked away.

“… You sure about that, Jane?” Lonnie asked.

Jane nodded. “It's not the first time I've done that with it...”

Lonnie's eyes widened, before she chuckled. “Goodness, that is  _so_ fucking  _hot_ .”

Jane quickly fled to her closet while Lonnie contemplated whether or not to use the pillow. She turned on the light, locked the door behind her, and ventured past the racks of clothes on either side and the odd piles of things left in the space between, to the very back. She carefully peeled off the poster for the boyband she didn't really listen to, and dug into her secret stash.

Before Auradon Prep was a school, it was a castle, and with it came the usual amenities: numerous bedrooms for family, distinguished visitors, and staff; vast storerooms for treasures and everyday supplies; and of course, no shortage of secret entrances and escape tunnels for getting out in a hurry or discretely moving about. Most of them had already been collapsed or filled in, but some of them were simply walled off, and with some know-how and a lot of patient digging, you could  open up a very convenient niche for storing things you'd rather people didn't know you owned.

Jane stored all of her erotic novels and pornographic magazines here, along with the racier, more daring, and far less conservative outfits she owned, but the one that took up the most space and was by far the most important thing to hide from the adults was her Trunk (capital T intended).

She sucked in a breath, looked over her shoulder  to make sure the door was still locked and secured , then  she undid the numerous combination locks  on it . Mechanism after mechanism clicked and disengaged, before Jane pulled the metal  padlocks  off and let  them  fall to the floor with dull thuds. She  put  both her hands on the lid,  and lifted .

The most obvious contents would have been her sex toy s —vibrators, dildos, and a few more specialized  devices— accessories  to those toys like  suction cups,  tape,  and the occasional clamp ; and lots  and lots  of bottles of lube,  water or silicone based. Digging a little deeper under that, however, you'd find cuffs  and ties , a spreader bar, and different types of gags from rings to silky soft cloths, and even  deeper  than that, a box.

It was a simple, nondescript, hard cardboard box with a soft velvet lining in a deep, sensual red. Jane had only ever opened it once, and that was to see if all of the contents were in there as promised. She'd never even used them once, vividly remembering how she had measured herself three times to make sure that it would absolutely be to her size, no need to put it on and see if it actually fits.

But now, it was finally time to use it.

… Or was it? Jane frowned as she stared at the box, still inside the trunk with the toys and bondage equipment brushed to the side. Lonnie had said she was game for whatever it was that Jane wanted to do, but would she cross her line with this? There was a very good chance that she'd ruin the mood, make the aftermath of Lonnie's intense orgasm awkward and unpleasant, and Jane absolutely did _not_ want to be the one who had marred an otherwise amazing night. And there was also the fact that she might have grown a little fatter or a little thinner since she'd bought  it, and they wouldn't fit her any longer.

She sighed, and was about to close the lid and leave the box down there once more. Then, her eyes just happened to graze on one of the covers of her erotic novels. It was on the very top of the pile for a reason—it was her favourite, the one that had introduced her to a _very_ different world than the ones of busty heroines with dashing, muscularly built studs, or two extremely attractive women just having passionate, clothes-ripping but otherwise vanilla sex, and its cover was what she had in mind when she ordered the package in the first place.

One of the character's words echoed in her head, who they were forgotten, but that they lead the heroine into this brand new world, and Jane went along with her:

“My dear, how will you ever know if you don't _try?”_

Jane removed her hands from the lid and pulled out the box. There was no dust on it, no damage, that trunk was far too sturdy and the tunnel weatherproof. Its contents were still fresh, looking exactly like they had that night so long ago when she first smuggled it into her room. She dearly hoped it would still fit her as she set it down on a nearby shelf, turned around to face the body-length mirror on the back of the door, and started stripping.

The whole thing still fit her perfectly, which was about the only good thing about the situation. How Lonnie would react was still up in the air, and she would get in serious trouble whatever happened as she had to use magic to clean herself up, cool down her arousal quite a bit, and fix her hair and apply some make-up.

But, if all went well, no one but them would ever know.

Jane tugged and fitted, until everything was in place, not a wrinkle to be seen, what little fabric there was covering what was meant to be covered, and all was perfectly symmetrical. Then, she slowly turned around and looked at herself in the mirror.

The crowning feature of her outfit would be the bustier, baby blue with snow white frills, her breasts covered just enough to be decent, while still showing off the tops, and her vastly improved cleavage. Next to that would have been her thong, the same baby blue and snow white but in intricately woven lace, just opaque enough to hide her skin, but transparent enough to tease—from the front, at least, since the back of it left very little to the imagination. She wore a collar around her neck, with a bowtie up front; they were both pink, the same shade as the streaks in her hair, the same shade as the lipstick she now wore.

Jane sucked in a breath, and looked herself square in the eyes. “You can do this,” she said quietly. “You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life. And you're going to go out there, seduce Lonnie, and have some _more_ amazing sex.”

With one last check to see if her hair was the right level of fixed but slightly disheveled she needed it to be, she unlocked the door, and opened it enough to peer out.

She could hear the sounds of the game from earlier filtering in, see Lonnie sitting cross-legged on her bed with her “special” pillow on her lap, and her controller back in her hands. She cheered as she seemed to slay a particularly difficult monster with yet another epic combo.

Jane cleared her throat.

Lonnie paused her game and turned to her. “Hey Jane! Ready to show me what it is you wanted to do?”

Fear rooted Jane to the floor. _“Close the door,”_ it said. _“It's all going to go terribly.”_

She sucked in a breath. “Promise you won't freak out…?” She asked.

Lonnie smiled in amusement, but quickly put on a serious face as she crossed her heart.

Jane slowly opened the door and stepped out just as carefully, hoping to high hell that she wouldn't trip in these heels.

The controller fell out of Lonnie's hands. Her jaw fell, her eyes widened. Jane was very aware that her gaze was firmly locked on her, following her every movement.

Jane blushed but kept her head high, didn't look away, bow, or scamper away. “Do you like it…?” She asked.

Lonnie put her jaw back into place and grinned. “ _Love_ it.”

Jane blinked in surprise, before her lips slowly spread out into their own grin.

Lonnie tossed her controller to the side along with the pillow; Jane was rather pleased to note she wasn't wearing underwear anymore. “So, how exactly are we doing this?” She asked as she shifted about and faced Jane.

“First, with a really important discussion,” Jane said as she walked up and sat on the edge of her bed. “Do you know what BDSM is?”

Lonnie nodded. “You mean when people dress up in tight leather clothes, tie each other up, and someone whips them until they get off?”

“Well, yes, that's one of the more popularly known kinds, but it's really more about, well, power and control.”

“That dom/sub thing?”

“Yes. Dominants get to order their submissives around, make them do whatever it is they please, and submissives do their best to obey—well, within the terms of their agreement and limits, anyway.”

“Lost here, Jane,” Lonnie said. “Mind explaining for me?” She smiled.

Jane sucked in a breath. “It's going to be a long conversation, you sure?”

“Hey, if it involves you being in that outfit, I'm _all_ for it.”

Jane smiled, then frowned. “I'm going to be up front with you: I want to turn you into my own personal sex slave for a while, do horrible, naughty things to you like force you to strip, pose for me, use sex toys on you, spank you… among other things.”

Lonnie smiled playfully and leaned in. “To be honest, Jane, that sounds _really_ fucking hot.”

Jane blushed, and grinned. “You're going to need a safeword—code for 'Stop.' Mine's 'teacup.'”


	3. Chapter 3

“Safeword?” Jane asked as she set a smaller box of sex toys and other related accessories on her bedside table.

“'Honour,'” Lonnie replied with a mischievous smile on her face.

“And you're _sure_ you can say that without me mistaking it for something else?” Jane continued as she double checked the contents, especially the lube.

“ _Pretty_ sure about that.”

“And you're still _sure_ you want me to just do whatever I want with you?” Jane asked as she closed the box. “Because I'm not going to do anything too extreme, but believe me, things might get _really_ weird or uncomfortable at some point.”

“That's what the safeword is for, isn't it?”

“Yes, but generally, you don't want to be using it in the first place.”

Lonnie playfully rolled her eyes. “Look, Jane, we're best friends: if something does go wrong, we can both just pretend that tonight never happened. Well, everything after me grinding on your lap and that kickass orgasm, at least—not gonna forget _that_ anytime soon,” she chuckled.

Jane blushed. “Alright. So are you--”

Lonnie shot her a look.

Jane winced. “… _Right._ ” She took deep breaths and let them out slowly, relaxing herself, before she stood up a little prouder than usual, and the look in her eyes changed from nervous and uncertain to steely yet sensual.

She strode towards Lonnie with slow, deliberate steps, letting her heels sink into her plush carpeting and putting more sway into her hips than was necessary. The effect would have been better if her floors were hard enough to hear them clack, but from the way Lonnie was eagerly following her with her eyes, using the extra inches she had on her for her pleasure, Jane figured she had nothing to worry about.

She put herself right up to Lonnie,  barely any space  between them.  “ Now that we're ready to begin...” she purred as her hand slowly made its way up to her chest. “Strip.” She grabbed one of the flaps of Lonnie's dress. “ And do it s lowly...” she purred as she pulled it just a little off her shoulder.

Lonnie blushed, and giggled. “As you wish, Jane—I mean, _mistress_.”

Jane purs ed her lip and g ave Lonnie her hardest, steeliest look. Whether she was pretending or not,  it made her  than a little intimidated and nervous. 

“You're new to this, so I'll let that go once.” Jane leaned in just a little bit closer, a bit of her teeth flashing. “But if you do that again, there _will_ be consequences, and they'll be anything but _pleasant.”_

Lonnie  gulped . “I, uh...  yes, mistress.”

Jane smirked. “Good—at least you learn quickly...” The look on her face softened. “Too much?” She whispered.

“No, keep going!” Lonnie whispered back. “I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty _hot_!”

Jane smiled, her eyes shining before  they grew  steely once more. “ Enough wasting my time — _strip_ . And for  _your_ sake,  _please,_ make it good,”  she said  before  she spun on her heel, strode over to her bed,  and perched herself on one of the posts, arms crossed over her chest and an expectant,  stern look on her face.

Lonnie pulled the flaps of her dress loose, and shrugged them off,  shoulders and the straps of her bra were bared.  She kept on slipping them down, revealing more and more skin, Jane eagerly watching, struggling between keeping her steely facade with how much she was enjoying the show. Her dress fall past her elbows, before she pulled it back up and bunched up  in front of her  breasts.

S he smiled at Jane.

Jane chuckled. “Tease. Keep going...”

“Yes, mistress,” Lonnie hummed, turning around slowly as she let the dress fall lower and lower.

Jane sucked in a breath as she saw Lonnie's white cotton bra and her breasts nestled within. She bit her lip at the sight her stomach, flat and well-toned from all that exercise. When the dress fell off completely, showing off Lonnie's matching panties, her thick and muscular thighs, and the noticeable gap between them, she felt a bead of sweat form on her head as her throat started to feel rather dry.

Lonnie picked her dress off the floor with her foot. “Like what you see, mistress?” She asked as she tossed it to the side.

“Very much!” Jane squeaked. She paused for a few moments to regain her composure. “Now, let's see more of that exquisite body of yours—bra, _off._ ”

Lonnie nodded. She reached behind her back, fiddling with the clasp off her bra before she unsnapped it. It came loose, straps falling right off and the cups coming with them before her hands grabbed them and held them up. She tossed Jane a teasing smile over her shoulder, before she pulled her bra away with one outstretched hand, and let it fall to the floor.

Jane  hummed with approval. “H ow  far can you bend ?”  She asked.

Lonnie chuckled. “The better question, mistress, is 'How far do you want me to'?”

“Touching the floor without bending your knees?”

Lonnie smirked. “ _Easy._ ”  She  spread her legs,  raised her hands high up into the air, and bent forward  at the waist till her fingertips were sunk into the carpet, and  her rear  was pushed out and on display , the fabric of her panties clinging  onto  her toned cheeks.

She brushed handfuls of her hair to one side,  then  looked back at Jane. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw her wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression, complete with a bit of drool  running off the side of her lip.

“Should I take my panties off, mistress?” Lonnie asked.

“… Yes.” Jane replied. “Please, take your time...”

Lonnie smirked, bent upward at a more comfortable angle, and slipped her fingers into the band of her panties. She slowly pulled them, revealing just a little bit more of her rear with each second, teasingly pulling it back up whenever she came close to exposing her more intimate parts, letting it stretch and hang between her thighs for a while before she finally let it drop down to her feet.

Jane blushed and stared at those firm, well-toned cheeks and the pink lips between her legs; her mind flooded with all manner of thoughts and suggestions about what to do to them, all _far_ more naughty and depraved than simply having Lonnie grind and pleasure herself on her thigh once again.

She felt her face heating up, even hotter and faster than earlier when it was actually happening. She may have leaked all over her thigh and her bed, let Jane touch it and pleasure her to climax, but there was just something _intensely_ intimate about actually getting to see it, know that she was free to do most anything she wanted to Lonnie besides…

“Like what you see, mistress...?” Lonnie asked again, a lot less confident and cheeks burning a birght red.

Jane bit her lip and quietly sucked in a breath. _“Very_ much… now, stand up, and let me get a good look at all of you. Don't hide anything from me now,” she purred as she strode towards her.

Lonnie obeyed, grinning as she bent back up and turned around to face Jane, hands clasped behind her back, chest thrust out to better show off her breasts—perky, not the most impressive pair, but wonderful all the same to Jane.

She resisted the urge to grin back, putting on a look of serious concentration as she slowly circled around Lonnie, studying every inch of her toned, muscular, _naked_ body. “And here I was thinking you couldn't get any sexier than when your in your swimsuit…” she said with a chuckle.

Lonnie blushed even harder. “Yeah, I, uh, noticed how much you liked me in it, mistress...” she mumbled.

Jane stopped for a moment, before pursed her lip. “Hmm, what to do, what to do…?” She said to herself as she came back around to Lonnie's front. “So many things I can do to you and this _stunning_ body of yours...” she reached out and grabbed her chin, gently coaxing her to look her in the eyes.

“Should I lay you down on my bed, put those pretty pink lips of yours between my legs, and see if kissing isn't the only thing you can do well...?”

Her fingers brushed her chin, slowly making their way down to her chest. “Or should I play with your breasts? Squeeze them, tease them, lick them, suck them, see if I can make you cum from just that?” Jane continued as her finger made lazy circles around each mound.

She brought her finger  down  to  her stomach and around her waist as she  strode  behind Lonnie once more . “Maybe I should just focus on this  _fine_ rear  of yours? Goodness knows you've done so much  work  to get them...” 

She brought both her hands to Lonnie's rear, tracing the curve of each cheek. “Mmm, so shapely...”

Her fingers slowly sank into the warm flesh.

Lonnie whimpered, a shiver running down her spine, a familiar heat growing between her legs.

“… And yet, still so soft...”

She leaned forward, resting her chin on Lonnie's shoulder, fingers running up and down the curve of her rear. “Tell me, Lonnie: have you ever been spanked before?”

Lonnie shook her head. “No, mistress.”

_Smack._

It was just a light, experimental slap, nothing too hard, barely any redness to the skin of Lonnie's rear, the noise more from Jane cupping her fingers than anything else. But still, she yelped, jumping a little bit in surprise.

Jane frowned. “Did I hurt you…?”

Lonnie sheepishly looked at her. “Not in a bad way, mistress.”

The frown disappeared, replaced by a mischievous, excited smile. “Want me to do it again?”

Lonnie bit her lip and nodded. She turned away in a mix of nervousness and excitement as Jane reared her hand back again.

_Smack! Smack!_

A slap to each cheek, not much harder than earlier, but leaving a much more noticeable mark on Lonnie's rump, alongside earning a much louder yelp from her. Jane gently rubbed the sore spots, she hissed and whimpered.

“Too much?” Jane asked.

Lonnie quickly shook her head.

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to just because I want it, Lonnie,” Jane said as she kept on rubbing.

Lonnie reached behind her and grabbed Jane's wrist, bringing her hand off her rear and between her legs. Jane felt a familiar heat coming from her folds, and _quite_ a bit of wetness as she pressed her fingers up to it.

Jane chuckled. “Well, in that case then… let's get you in a better position for this~.”

She lead Lonnie back to her bed, laying her down on her stomach, a pillow to rest her head on and a second one to raise her rear up into the air.

“Comfortable?” Jane asked as she stood beside her. “Because when I'm done with you, you're _definitely_ not going to be able to sleep on your back for a _long_ while.”

Lonnie threw her a smile and a thumbs up.

Jane smiled back. “Brace yourself, then.”

She turned her head back and clutched the pillow in her hands.

Jane turned her eyes back to Lonnie's rear, a little pink, but still mostly its usual creamy, brown. She laid both hands on it, gently running her fingers up and down its fine curve, before she spanked both cheeks at once.

She grinned as she heard a satisfying smack, and a sharp cry from Lonnie.

“Oh, I can't wait to hear you when I get _serious_...” Jane purred, before she reared her hand back and started spanking her again and again.

Lonnie squirmed and yelped with each hit, wilder and louder as her skin began to get covered all over in pink welts. Her fingers sank deeper into the pillow, nails digging into the cover and stretching it out.

Jane suddenly stopped and sank both her fingers into Lonnie's ass, eagerly squeezing and playing with them. “Enjoying yourself…?” She purred.

Lonnie let out a pained whimper, and a moan that sounded vaguely like “Yes.”

Jane let go, slipping her fingers down between her legs and onto her folds. _“Soaking wet_...” she chuckled as she rubbed up and down her length, feeling her hand get coated slick in her hot arousal once more.

She lowered her fingers even further to her clit, the little nub of flesh now swollen and red, begging for attention. Jane slowly rubbed around it in circles, Lonnie squirmed and moaned, burying her face in the pillow, her voice barely muffled. Jane brought her other hand to her folds, getting her other fingers dripping wet before she slipped one in, and started pumping it in and out of her.

Lonnie pulled her mouth out of the pillow. _“Yes...”_ she moaned. “Don't stop—please!” She whimpered as she gushed and leaked all over Jane's palm.

She quickened her pace, adding another finger, adjusting her speed till she found the tempo that drove Lonnie wild, made her writhe the most and moan the loudest, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm--

\--Then she stopped, calmly pulling her dripping hands away.

Lonnie looked back, panic replacing the lust in her eyes. “Jane…?” she whimpered.

“Not yet~” She purred as she brought her fingers to her lips.

Lonnie could only watch and whimper as Jane sucked and licked her fingers clean.

“Mmmf...” Jane shivered and moaned at the taste of Lonnie's arousal. “Even _better_ than I expected… and to think, earlier you just let this gush all over my thigh than all over my tongue… what a waste...”

Lonnie frowned in worry.

Jane chuckled as she reached down and undid the straps of her heels. “Don't worry, I won't hold that against you,” she said as she climbed onto the bed with her. “ _This time_ , at least.”

She knelt between one of Lonnie's legs, shifting and leaning down till she was sure she could comfortably put her face right up to her rear, it skin still glowing bright pink. Lonnie saw her readying her hand, buried her face back into the pillow, and braced herself.

_SMACK!_

Lonnie nearly screamed, writhing much more violently than earlier, the new welt on her rear glowing a bright red. Jane frowned, and gently rubbed the freshly spanked area, Lonnie hissed and squirmed.

“Was _that_ too much?”

“A little...” Lonnie mumbled. “But don't stop—please…!”

Jane nodded, reared her hand back, and smacked her other cheek—not quite as powerful as the first, but still leaving a stinging, red mark. Lonnie's breath hitched, before she let out a long, satisfied moan.

“Better?” Jane asked.

“Fuck _yes...”_ Lonnie hissed before she started to pant.

Jane grinned, and aimed her next strike, on the skin that was still pink or brown.

The sounds of loud, powerful smacks filled the air, beaten only by the sound of Lonnie's cries and whimpers with each strike. She buried her face into her pillow to muffle her screams—even then, they could easily be heard. Every handful of strikes, Jane grabbed her ass, caressing the stinging red skin, squeezing her firm cheeks, her fingers straying down to her folds from time to time, feeling just how _wet_ she was, her arousal pouring down her inner thighs and soaking the pillow and the sheets below.

Jane spanked Lonnie's rear a few more times, making sure both sides were glowing red all over with fresh, stinging welts, before she grabbed them, sank her fingers in deep, and pulled them apart. She dove in and pressed her face right up Lonnie's folds, coating her lips with her arousal before she pressed her tongue to them.

She went slowly—deliberately, teasingly, _painfully_ slowly, tongue flat on her folds as it slid up her length, Lonnie squirming, whimpering, and begging as she leaked all over it. Jane pulled back, licking her lips, moaning and shivering as she relished Lonnie's taste, before she dove back in, eager for more.

Lonnie started panting faster and faster. Her fingers ripped open the pillow's cushions, she let go clutched at stuffing instead. She lifted her face up, voice shaking and barely audible as she whispered, “Jane… please…!”

Jane pulled away, smiling to herself as Lonnie's hot arousal dripped down her lips. She took her time moving down to Lonnie's clit, taking it into her mouth. She gently sucked at it, the tip of her tongue just barely lapping at it, sending huge shocks of pleasure running up Lonnie's spine, quickly pushing her over the edge.

She came, much, _much_ harder than before, mind going blank, toes curling, wave upon wave of pleasure running up her spine, arousal gushing and pouring from her folds and all over Jane's waiting mouth. As her orgasm began to fade, she let out a long, happy moan, her whole body going limp, and a _very_ satisfied look coming over her face.

Jane let go of her rear and licked the arousal off her lips, wiping off the rest on her palm. “Up for another round?”

Lonnie just let out a little, quiet noise, something that sounded kind of like “No.”

Jane nodded and climbed off the bed. She spent the next few minutes helping turn Lonnie over on her side to a more comfortable sleeping position, fetching her several bottles water from her mini-fridge and helping her drink them, before she pulled out a bottle of lotion and applied a generous layer of it all over her rear.

Lonnie squirmed, hissed, and tensed up at first, before she let out a long, happy sigh and relaxed.

“Anything else you need? Blanket? Extra pillows? Maybe a warm bath?” Jane asked as she gently massaged the lotion into her skin.

“Nuh uh...” Lonnie muttered.

Jane  finished up,  stepped off the bed, and gave  Lonnie a  kiss on the cheek. 

She blushed and giggled, her lips turning up into a smile. “We should do this a _lot_ more often,” she murmured.

Jane smiled back. “Definitely.”

Lonnie fell asleep soon after, completely drained and _extremely_ satisfied. However, Jane found that she couldn't say the same for herself; fantastic as everything earlier, it just wasn't enough, and she wasn't about to wake Lonnie up and force her into another round of hot, kinky sex her sake.

She sighed as she realized she'd just have to wait for the weekend—they couldn't do this again tomorrow night, lest people get suspicious, they start falling asleep in class, and someone might find out inadvertently. Maybe she'd use that time think of all the things she wanted to try out with Lonnie now, find out exactly what were those cupcakes of Mal's, try to get the recipe from her to make them herself, replace the ones they'd stolen and have the rest on hand for her own use.

A _very_ wicked thought suddenly crossed Janes mind. Normally, she would have shoved it right out and been horrified with herself for ever _thinking_ of it, but she was in a _very_ wicked mood then...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh… things got really dark and kinky with this chapter, so warnings for Sexual Coercion, Blackmail, and Pet Play. I'm assuming since the plot of this is “Cupcakes that make people want to have sex with other people,” most of you will probably be fine with the first two, apologies for those bothered by the third.

Mal's evening of post-sex cuddling with Evie lasted for all of two hours, cut _far_ too short by the ringing of her phone.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't in her pants, left in a heap on the floor several feet away from her, where it would was impossible to reach for them without leaving the warmth and comfort of Evie's bed, and Evie herself.

She debated not answering and letting whoever was calling give up or decide to try again at a less ungodly hour, but the ring tone she'd chosen was an insistent, annoying, and loud alarm that only got worse the longer you ignored it. Evie waking up and shooting her a dirty, annoyed look was the final bit of motivation she needed to answer it.

Mal sighed and reluctantly untangled her limbs from her best friend—or possibly _girlfriend_ , she wasn't too sure what her heart was telling her now that her libido had had its say in things—stumbled out of bed, and fished out her phone from her pants.

“Who's calling?” Evie asked.

Mal looked at the screen. “Jane,” she replied, before she answered. “Hello, you've reached Mal, it's 1 o' clock in the morning, and you have _better_ have a damn good reason for calling me.”

“ _Mal!”_ Jane cried. _“Oh thank goodness—you've got to help me!”_

Mal frowned. “With what?” Evie gestured for her to put her on speaker, and she did.

“ _Oh, Mal, I'm really sorry, Lonnie and I took two of those cupcakes you made, and she ate one of them! She was fine a few hours ago, but now she's acting really--”_

Evie frowned. “'Really' what…?”

Mal looked at her screen. “… She hung up...”

“… Or something happened to her.” Evie climbed out of her bed and headed to her closet. “Get dressed, we're going to rescue Jane!”

Mal smiled nervously. “'Rescue' is over-exaggerating, don't you think? I'm sure they can probably sort this out by themselves, like we did!”

Evie shot her a dirty look. “Mal, this is JANE we're talking about!” She yelled as she tossed Mal a spare shirt and her jogging pants. “How do you think she's going to react to Lonnie suddenly wanting to do her, _badly_? I can't even imagine where she might be right now, or how she managed to make that call...”

“Maybe she's fine, and she just ran out of batteries?” Mal offered lamely.

Evie glared at her as she took off her clothes—all were lousy with the smell of sex. Mal sheepishly looked down, and changed out out of her own suspect-smelling clothes.

“Get your knockout spells loaded, in case we might need them,” Evie said as she headed out the door in a tank top and pajama pants.

Mal did as she followed her out.

Evie started heading down the hall leading to Jane's room. Mal followed her, before her eyes widened in realization and she headed down the opposite direction.

“Mal, where are you going?!” Evie cried.

“Heading back to the kitchen!”

Evie scowled and lowered her voice. “Are those cupcakes really more important than our _friends_?” She hissed.

“Yes, when they're in the fridge and we risk someone else finding them, and repeating this whole fiasco nine more times!” Mal snapped back.

Evie's face fell in realization. “Right...”

They agreed to meet up again just outside Jane's room, before Mal bolted for the kitchen. This late at night, it was abandoned, and the cupcakes were still in the fridge, if now missing three out of a dozen—the one Evie ate, the one Jane took, and the one Lonnie ate, too. Mal pulled it out and laid it on the counter, hands hovering over it as she started chanting a spell:

“From these dim halls and moonlit night/ to my room, take these away!”

Green clouds of magic swirled around the tray, before it turned into a wisp of smoke and rocketed out of the kitchen, roaring through the air to her and Evie's room. That problem solved, she made for Jane's room.

The hallway leading up to it was always quiet, but tonight, that silence was loaded with unease and worry. Even if there were only storage rooms for seasonal decorations and unusual, rarely used props and supplies on either side of Mal, it was starting to feel like anything could come jumping out of them.

She reached Jane's room, the only door that was painted a distinct baby blue with pink trimming. There was no light pouring in from under it, nor was there any sound to be heard. Mal looked up at Evie waiting on the side, and exchanged uneasy looks.

“I haven't heard a single thing.” Evie said. “I knocked, but no one answer. You want to try?”

Mal did. No response. She tried twice more, the silence getting more ominous each time.

“Let's call them, maybe they're not in the room anymore,” Mal said as she pulled out her phone. Having left her own in their room, Evie could only watch as she called Jane and Lonnie in turn, listening to their phones ring faintly from behind the door, until the calls timed out, and the uneasy silence returned.

Mal put her phone back into her pocket, and hesitantly reached over for the door knob. She touched it like it were white hot or it might suddenly burst into flames at any moment, before she wrapped her fingers around, and carefully turned it open.

Jane's door did not creak, but its well-oiled hinges not making a single noise only made the pitch black darkness that greeted them all the more sinister.

“Oh, sure, door just _happens_ to be unlocked, it's pitch black inside, and Jane or Lonnie haven't answered to our knocks or calls even _once_ ; this isn't ominous and foreboding _at all,”_ Mal grumbled as she stood in the open doorway of Jane's room...

* * *

In hindsight, that the lights were disabled earlier should have been their first clue that it was a trap.

Mal herself had led many a victim into one such setup by turning out the lights or blinding them in some way; somehow, they always chose to go further in than turn around and leave or wait for their vision to come back, a trait she had always assigned to stupidity and her clear intellectual superiority over them…

… Until she fell for it herself, at least.

She groaned as her senses started rushing back into her like water gushing out of an open dam; for all its advantages in safety and side-effects, knockout/sleep spells wore off very quickly. She slowly opened her eyes, then squeezed them shut as too bright light poured down from above.

Evie whimpered—from the sound of it, she was right next to her. “Ugh... Mal, what happened?”

“We fell for a setup, is what...” Mal grumbled, her eyes still closed.

“Yeah, sorry about that, guys, but I wanted to make sure you two wouldn't do anything… troublesome, before we had a chance to talk,” a familiar voice said.

Mal forced eyes open. The pain was intense, but she had to confirm that she'd heard right. The lingerie underneath the bathrobe threw her off, but she only knew one student who wore that much baby blue with the pink highlights.

“Jane…?”

Jane smiled and nodded her head. “Water?” She asked as she pulled a bottle of water from her robe's pockets, opened it, and held it out to her.

Mal was about to reach for it, before she realized her hands were cuffed behind her back, the chain looping between the supporting rods of the chair she was sitting on. She quickly realized her legs were tied, too, on the legs by leather straps.

“I didn't make them too tight, did I?” Jane asked. “Because I will definitely loosen them if they're uncomfortable.”

Mal scowled. “Enough for us to get the fuck out of here?”

Jane smirked. “Not _that_ loose.” She held the bottle to Evie. “Water?”

“Yes, please,” she replied.

Mal watched in a mixture of disgust and betrayal as Evie eagerly drank, Jane holding the bottle up to her lips and tilting it for her.

She let out a happy sigh as Jane pulled it away. “Thanks.”

Mal groaned. “Seriously, E?”

Evie shot her a look back. “Those magically-enhanced orgasms earlier took a lot of me, alright?”

“So those cupcakes _were_ enchanted,” Jane said.

“Well, _duh?!_ It's not like regular cupcakes make people suddenly, inexplicably horny after they eat them!”

“Aren't you worried about my mom finding out?”

“Hah! Like she's not going to learn about you luring us to your room and taking us hostage, too?” Mal shot back.

Jane just smiled. Mal and Evie watched as she reached into her bathrobe and pulled out her phone from her other pocket. She calmly stopped recording, and played it back a few seconds earlier.

“… _-riously, E?”_

“ _Those magically-enhanced orgasms took a lot out of me, alright?”_

“ _So those cupcakes_ were _enchanted.”_

“ _Well,_ duh?! _It's not like_ regular _cupcakes make people suddenly, inexplicably horny after they eat them!”_

Jane paused the playback. “That's about all she'll need or want to hear, trust me.”

Mal turned even paler than usual.

Evie whistled. “Nice one.”

Mal glared at her. “Whose side are you on?!” She yelled as she started struggling against her bonds.

“Yours, but you gotta admit, she got you _good_ with that hustle!” Evie replied.

“Girls, girls, please!” Jane cried. “I'm _not_ going to send it to my mom—in fact, I'll even delete it! … _If_ you guys are willing to do something for me in exchange.”

Mal groaned and stopped struggling. “Well, it's not like we've got much of a choice, do we?”

Jane ignored her. “As you both know, Lonnie ate one of those cupcakes, and it made her plenty horny. We've solved _that_ problem, but now _I'm_ the one who's all hot and bothered, but she's all tuckered out,” she gestured behind her.

Mal and Evie leaned to the side to see Lonnie curled up on Jane's bed, sound asleep, completely naked, and her rear covered in slowly fading, hand-shaped welts of red and pink.

“So now, I need you two to help me get some relief of my own.”

“ _There is no way I am letting you spank me.”_ Mal growled.

“Oh, don't worry, I've got _very_ different kinks in mind for you two...” Jane said as she reached between them and opened the box on the table behind them.

Mal and Evie stared as she pulled out two sets of collars and animal ear headbands, the blue one in the shape of floppy dog ears, the purple one in the shape of cat ears.

“… Did you seriously buy collars and ears for—you know what, never mind, I do not want to know, _at all_ ,” Mal said.

Evie whistled. “I never would have thought you were such a kinky bitch, Jane.”

Jane chuckled. “Well, you know what they say: it's always the quiet ones. Now let's get the both of you collared, like proper pets.”

Mal reluctantly held still while Jane tied the collar around her neck and put the headband on her. She resisted the urge to make any more sarcastic comments at her, but scowled the whole time, the corners of her mouth turning down sharply while she was fixing her hair to hide the plastic band.

“Not too tight?” Jane asked.

Mal tried to say something sarcastic, but it only came out as a series of annoyed meows. Her eyes widened in shock, before they sapped down to the collar around her neck, then back up at Jane.

“Oh, did I forget to mention that they're _enchanted_ collars?” She smiled mischievously. “My bad...~”

Mal hissed and bared her fangs. The magic in the collars wasn't as powerful as that spell at the Tourney field, but if she going to be forced to speak cat, might as well.

“You scratch me or bite me, kitty, I _swear_ you will _very_ much live to regret it,” Jane growled.

Mal shrank back into her chair. She gulped, and let out a submissive mewl.

Jane smiled at her. “Well, at least you learn fast!”

Evie gave Jane little trouble after that. She stepped back and put her hands to her hips, admiring her work. “You know, I always did think you guys would look _so_ cute with those on!” She sighed. _“Goodness,_ I wish I could just take photos of you both now.”

Mal shot her a look that screamed, “Don't you dare.”

Jane smiled. “Relax, kitty: if the two of you please me well enough, we can forget everything about this night ever happened, and my mom _never_ needs to know about your cupcakes, what it did to Lonnie, nor what we're about to do together. And as a little incentive and insurance...”

She leaned between them once more, and pulled out one last item from the box on the table.

Both their eyes widened. Mal's lips clamped shut while Evie licked hers.

“… I've got a special treat for the both of you!” Jane sang as she showed off an untouched lust cupcake. “Enjoy~” She said as she broke it neatly in half and held it up to their faces.

Evie wasted no time digging in, shamelessly eating right out of Jane's palm, moaning in delight as she got another taste of its warm, thick fudge, the sweet and _just_ a little spicy frosting, and the rich strawberry filling within. She shivered as she chewed, swallowing it slowly, and letting out a long, happy sigh before licked every last stray crumb and bit of cream off of Jane's hand.

Mal just stared at her half, its filling oozing temptingly towards her while cold sweat poured down her skin.

“What's the matter, kitty?” Jane teased. “Aren't you hungry? I hear these cupcakes are _very_ good...” she hummed as she brought it right up to her lips, smearing a dab of strawberry cream on them.

Mal let out a strangled mewl for mercy. The delicious scent of chocolate, strawberry, sugar, and the cinnamon was flooding her nose with each breath she took, rapidly wearing down her resistance, making it harder and harder to keep her mouth shut, her tongue from licking that dab off.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Mal. “Alright, kitty, I'll admit: I like it when my pets are a little bit naughty and feisty, but you? You're just being _di_ _sobedient_ _._ You eat this cupcake _right now_ , or I'm sending that recording to my mom right now.”

Mal gulped, and stared, eyes open wide with worry, skin paler than usual, her knees quivering as much as her bonds would let her.

“Don't believe me...?” Jane asked as she reached into her robe again, and pulled out her phone.

Mal shot forward and took a bite of the cupcake. A small taste of it was all she got, but that was all that was needed for the flavours to explode all over her tongue, the magic to surge into her system, her hijacked brain and taste-buds demanding one thing:

_More._

She tried to keep herself from chewing, but her body was moving on instinct now. She swallowed, squirming and whimpering as she felt heat surge down her throat, to her stomach, till it settled between her legs, repeating itself over and over again until she had eaten the entire half of that cupcake, the heat felt like a raging fire, and a new wet stain was growing on her purple dragon-print panties.

“That's a good girl!” Jane sang, petting her on the head. “I knew you'd come through eventually.” She narrowed her eyes. “Don't think this means you're getting out of your punishment, though.”

“Mew…?” Mal asked, giving Jane her best puppy dog eyes—or kitten, as the case may be.

Jane cupped Mal's chin, tilted her head to look her in the eyes. “I'm afraid that won't work on me anymore, kitty...” she let her fingers trail off as she sauntered behind her.

Mal felt her chair get tilted back, turned, and set back down so she she was facing Evie, Jane doing the same to her till they were both facing each other and still chained and bound to their chairs.

“… So you just sit right there and _suffer_ while I give my little doggy here a reward for being such a good girl,” Jane said as she leaned down and rested her chin on Evie's shoulder. She turned her face to hers with one hand, grinning at Mal before she started closing the distance between them, her other hand slowly trailing down Evie's chest, lifting up her shirt and making little circles around her bare stomach.

Mal gave Evie a pleading, desperate look. Evie replied with quick a glance that said, “I'm sorry.” before she turned back to Jane and eagerly met her lips with her own.

Mal watched in a mixture of anger and jealousy as they made out, feeling her face heat up as the fire between her legs worsened; it didn't help that they were so _shameless_ about it, moaning and giggling as they sucked and nibbled on each others' lips, before mouths parted, tongues inched into the others', and started exploring the insides of their mouths.

Mal whined and squirmed as they pulled away, tongues still playing with each other, a thick trail of drool between their lips before it fell down onto Evie's shirt.

Jane giggled as she wiped her mouth with her fingers. “Don't worry, kitty; you'll get your turn eventually,” she said as she strutted around to Evie's front. “In the meantime, you just sit there, watch, and think back about what being such a bad kitty got you.”

Mal frowned as Jane climbed onto Evie's lap, blocking her view of everything but the back of her robe and the bottom half of Evie's legs.

Jane leaned in for another kiss, before she stopped. “Oh, almost forgot--” she shrugged off her robe, raised her hips, and slid down her panties, rear exposed, her wet lips on display.

“So you have something pretty to look at—I'm not a _complete_ sadist.” Jane said as she looked over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Mal before she returned her attention to Evie.

As they locked lips once more, the sounds of their giggling and their kissing filled the room, and her hands and feet still very much bound and useless, Mal realized she was going to be in for a very, _very_ long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Evie and Jane had only made out for what was probably a few minutes or less, but as the cliché went, it felt like hours for Mal. Hours she spent squirming and struggling vainly against her bindings, whining pathetically as she felt the heat between her legs grow to a raging fire, the mess from her sopping wet panties spreading to her pants. She alternately cursed Jane for feeding her the cupcakes and strapping into this seat, and reluctantly admitted to herself that watching her make-out with her maybe-kinda-sorta-girlfriend was _seriously_ turning her on.

Finally, Jane pulled away, gasping for breath, before she giggled to herself. “Well…!” she said as she climbed off Evie, her panties hanging between her legs, arousal dripping down her thighs. “That was… _wow..._ ”

She wiped the drool dripping down her lips with the back of her hand.

Mal couldn't help but make a disappointed mewl.

Jane turned to her, and the dazed expression on her face turned back to the evil grin from earlier. “Wish you could have been me, kitty? Or just jealous that you couldn't be a part of it…?” she leered.

Mal looked away, and kept quiet. Not that it helped, with the way she squirmed and fidgeted at the mere thought.

Jane giggled. “Oh, don't you worry, Mal: you'll get yours as soon as I'm done with Evie here—right, Evie?” she said as she leaned towards her.

The cheery, taunting grin on her face disappeared as soon as she noticed that Evie wasn't doing the same.

Jane untied the magical collar from Evie's neck. “What's wrong...?” she asked as she lent her ear.

Mal watched them whisper into each others' ears, her painful horniness temporarily forgotten as she wondered just what the hell those two were talking about—and more so, why Evie had her Negotiation Face on.

“Fine, fine...” Jane said as she put Evie's collar back on. “But only because you've been such an obedient pet, alright?”

Evie beamed.

Jane picked up her discarded bathrobe, pulled out a small ring of keys from an inner pocket, and went about freeing Evie from her bindings. As she rubbed her wrists and stretched her legs, Jane walked around and did the same to Mal, loosening the straps on her ankles.

“Don't you _dare_ touch yourself, or I've got an even worse punishment for you, alright?” she whispered as she slipped the key into her cuffs.

Mal made a little mewl that promised she wouldn't.

“Good!” Jane turned the lock.

Click. The cuffs fell off, and Mal surprised the both of them with how quickly her hands flew to her front and almost reached between her legs, stopping just short and shaking in the air like they'd crashed into some invisible barrier.

She looked at Jane apologetically, Jane shot her an annoyed look in return. “You know what, on second thought--”

Click. The cuffs went back on.

“--these can stay on, just for a little insurance.”

Evie suppressed a giggle. Mal glared at her, up until she began to undress, lifting her shirt up to start. Then, her eyes were focused on examining every new inch of smooth, flawless, mocha skin she revealed.

“Good news for you, kitty: thanks to Evie here, you can get your relief faster than I'd planned you to,” Jane said as she put her hands on Mal's shoulders, before she pushed her off.

Mal flailed as she fell, landing on the carpet on her knees with her hands on the floor between them. She looked up and saw Evie slipping out of her pants, the fabric soaked dark with her arousal.

Jane giggled as she knelt down with her and rested her chin on Mal's shoulder. “All _you_ have to do is put that tongue of yours to good use~”

Evie slipped her fingers into the band of her underwear, and pulled them down slowly. She let out a little yelp as she exposed her folds to the air, before she let out a low, pleased rumble and stepped closer to Mal, stopping just short of her.

Mal bit her lip as Evie spread her legs, watching her arousal dripping down from her folds, so close to her face she could see each drop trickling down her thighs; she sucked in a sharp breath, her sweet, intoxicating aroma flooded her nose, sent shivers down her spine.

“Well...?” Jane asked as she leaned back. “What are you waiting for...?”

Mal hesitated.

It wasn't the first time she had ever eaten out Evie while someone else was watching—hell, she'd done _much_ more depraved stuff with even more people, even bigger audiences, and _infinitely_ worse settings. But she was always the one in charge, or the one in control of what she did and what happened to her at, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about finding the roles reversed.

Evie let out a little whimper.

Jane frowned. “You hear that, Mal? You _better_ be eating her out before she makes that noise again, or _you'll_ be the one begging and pleading pretty soon...”

Mal made a little noise of panic, and brought her face between Evie's legs, tongue lapping at her folds.

Evie squealed, holding onto the back of Mal's head for support, gently threading her fingers through her hair.

Jane hummed. “Close...” she pushed Mal further in, burying her nose in Evie's bush, pressing her mouth right up to her pussy, smearing her arousal all over her lips and cheeks. “… but _not quite.”_

Mal hesitated again, and felt Jane glaring holes in the back of her head soon after. “I _ordered_ you to _eat her_ _out_ , not _tease_ her. All that fun we've had earlier has made you plenty worked up already, hasn't it Evie?”

Evie let out a pained whine of agreement.

Jane leaned back into Mal's ear. “ _Get to it,”_ she hissed.

Mal obeyed, pressing her tongue right up to Evie's folds, running it up and down her length, toying with her clit, all while trying to remember all the strokes and techniques she loved, figure out what she could do to please her without the use of her hands.

Evie moaned and whined, legs shaking, mouth falling open in a pant. She tightened her grip on Mal, holding her down and keeping her mouth pressed right up against her folds. She let out a low, throaty rumble, one Mal hoped was of pleasure.

Jane pulled away, giggling as she smelled the ever stronger scent of Evie's arousal in the air, watched it pour down her thighs and dribble down Mal's chin. “That's it… make her cum hard for me now...~” she hummed.

_'Or else,'_ Mal finished in her head. She kept on lavishing attention on her pussy, keeping Evie whimpering, moaning, and trembling, until finally, she came.

Evie she let a long, loud howl of pleasure, tightening her grip on Mal's hair as her arousal gushed all over her lips and tongue. Mal tried to keep on pleasing her, but it quickly became obvious that it was just too much; she pulled her tongue back into her mouth, the rest dripping down her cheeks and chin, splattering and soaking her shirt.

Evie gasped for air as her orgasm faded; her fingers loosened their grip on Mal, hair and she stepped back. Her legs wobbled and shook, her thighs were dripping wet with her arousal; Jane and Mal watched as she kept herself standing for about two seconds more before she crumpled onto the floor, limp and _very_ satisfied.

Jane tried to pull her up, before it became clear that Evie was far too heavy for her to manage; instead, she dragged her somewhere more comfortable, where she curled up into a ball and promptly passed out.

Mal shot her a dirty look as she walked up.

“Don't worry,” Jane said. “I'll take care of her later, after I take care of _you.”_

Mal's expression instantly changed, now eager and excited. If she had a tail, it would have been wagging.

Jane smiled. “Hands,” she said, and Mal raised them up.

Click. The cuffs came off, and were set aside.

“On all fours, kitty,” Jane said as she walked around behind Mal. “Show me exactly just how wet you are right now...”

Mal did as she was told, raising her hips up and clawing her pants down.

Jane snickered.

Mal was confused for a moment, before she realized all too late at what just happened.

“I'm sorry, but are those little baby dragons on your panties…?” Jane asked, all her efforts now concentrated in trying not to laugh.

Mal hissed and blushed, keeping her gaze firmly on the carpet and away from Jane.

“Oh, you are _definitely_ keeping those on...” Jane said, slipping back into her dominant voice. “And as a matter of fact, I've got an idea… wait here.”

Mal let out an angry yowl of protest.

Jane ignored that. She lowered herself down to the floor and tugged at Mal's panties, moving aside the soaked strip of fabric between her legs, revealing her dripping wet folds. “In the meantime, you have my permission to play with yourself,” she said as she stood back up. “But whatever you do, _don't_ cum, and _don't_ look behind you—I want this to be a surprise...~”

Mal made a little affirmative noise before she quickly slipped a hand between her legs, hissing as she felt her fingers on her folds. She closed her eyes and purred in delight as she slowly rubbed up and down its length, her arousal soaking her fingers, quickly dripping down her hands; it was only a temporary relief, and one that'd only make the burning between her legs even worse later, but she'd take what she could get.

A short time later, she felt Jane's hand grab her wrist. “That's enough of that, kitty,” she said as she pulled it away. “You ready for that surprise I mentioned...?”

“Meow,” Mal said, raising her hips up for whatever she was planning to do.

Jane moved and shifted about behind her. Mal wondered what she was doing, until she felt something hard and thick press up against her folds, before it parted her lips and slipped inside of her. Mal's eyes widened, her fingers clutched the carpet threads as she felt it sink in deeper, her inner walls tighten around it.

“I'm not Ben, but I don't think you really care right now, do you, Mal?” Jane asked as she bucked her hips, driving the strap-on deeper inside of her.

Mal yelped, shivers running down her spine. She whimpered as Jane pulled back, her arousal dripping down her folds and all over the toy.

She wasn't wasn't using a particularly large or fancy strap-on, average in every way, but it didn't really matter as Mal felt its head brush up against a particular, tiny spot inside of her, an act that made her scream in pleasure.

Jane stopped and giggled. “Oh? Did I find your g-spot already? Better make sure...”

Mal tried to protest, but as the toy hit that same spot once more, she could only moan and gasp. She bit her lip as as Jane kept going at that one spot, muffled yelps filling the air as she got closer and closer to orgasm…

… But of course Jane couldn't let it end so soon.

She stopped just before she reached her limit, using that keen sense of fairy empathy she had to make her suffer. Mal gasped, sweat pouring down her body, an even bigger mess dripping down her thighs and onto the floor; she looked back at Jane with a desperate, pleading expression, but she only smiled back at her.

“Who's a horny little kitty?” Jane asked as she lowered her down to the floor, flat on her stomach.

“Meow...” Mal muttered.

“And _who's_ going to promise to be a good girl and obey every single one of my orders from now on…?” Jane asked as she started grinding her hips.

Mal mewled and gasped as she found her g-spot once more. “M-meow...” she whispered.

Jane kept on hitting that spot, over and over again, making Mal moan and squirm as she drove her back to the very brink of an orgasm. “And _who's_ going to make me more of those cupcakes whenever I want~?”

“MEOW!” Mal howled.

She paused. Jane grinned. She tried to take it back, but it was too little, too late.

Everything went white for a moment as she came, her brainshut-down by the intense waves of pleasure surging and spreading all throughout her body. Her toes curled, her folds gushed, her inner walls spasmed and tightened around Jane's strap-on as she kept on grinding, keeping her orgasm going, her folds gushing and growing the gigantic mess they were making. And as her orgasm faded away and sense trickled back in little by little, Mal's head slumped the floor, cheek against the plush carpeting.

She panted for breath, sweat pouring down her face, feeling exhausted, used, yet still _very_ satisfied.

She was vaguely aware of Jane pulling out and crawling beside. “Good kitty...~” she whispered as she brushed her hair aside, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur—flashes of images, vague recollections of sensations, little muddled sounds that she could barely make out. As Jane explained later, the only thing she did to Mal while she was zoned out was give her water, and after she had passed out from exhaustion, she took the collar off of her, cleaned her up some, and like she did with Lonnie and Evie, changed her into clothes that weren't soaked or stank of sex then hauled her off somewhere comfortable to sleep.

She woke up the following morning in darkness, Jane's blackout curtains shutting out all light from outside. She tried to move, couldn't, and realized she was in the middle of a tangled mess of limbs and hair, the filling in the passed-out lady sandwich crammed onto Jane's bed. It was far, _far_ too small for three people, especially if you were the smallest of them and the last put in, stuffed into whatever space was left.

“Nnnghh…” she grumbled, trying to get an arm out from under someone's chest and failing. “Evie, Lonnie, get off'a me...”

Evie kept on sleeping peacefully, Lonnie muttered “S'not a war going on...” before she went straight back to dreamland.

Mal kept on struggling, to no avail. Eventually, she just resigned herself to her fate, unable to do anything but stare up at the canopy of Jane's bed, blow stray strands of hair off her lips, and reflect on the series of bad decisions that had lead to this moment.

Her salvation came when Jane stepped back into her room with a tray full of goodies. “Good morning everyone~!” she sang, sunnier and happier than Mal had ever seen her. “Breakfast?”

The aromatic medley of freshly roasted oats, steaming hot rice porridge, and sliced fruits wafted in the air and woke up the others. Lonnie nearly bolted out of bed, swiftly untangling herself from the mess before she ran for a seat at Jane's table; Evie gracefully sat up and kept a lady-like level of restraint, all while looking better than anyone should be after a night of of wild, depraved sex.

“Don't worry about classes today, guys,” Jane said as she set down the tray and passed out bowls and plates of food. “I told my mom you're all _way_ too sick to go after a mishap with some cupcakes last night...” she chuckled to herself.

“You _lied_ to your mom?” Lonnie asked, incredulous and impressed.

“Yup! She bought it hook, line, and sinker; I didn't have a horrific panic attack; AND I even managed to convince her not to send the nurse over and just have me take care of all of you!” She paused. “So if anyone comes by you should all pretend to be sick but not TOO sick that they think you should go to the infirmary...” she muttered.

Evie chuckled as she got up out of bed. “We know the protocol Jane, don't worry.”

Mal rolled her eyes and landed back on the bed with a thump. She curled up into a ball, determined to shut out everything and everyone, and sulk. When she caught a whiff of a familiar sweet, fruity scent just beside her, however, she couldn't help but investigate.

Jane smiled as she set down a large bottle of orange juice and an even bigger bowl of strawberries. “For being such a good pet last night...” she muttered sheepishly.

Mal looked at her, then at the food. She took a huge swig of the OJ before she curled up with the bowl, facing away from Jane's eyes.

Jane just chuckled and joined the others at the table.

After breakfast was done and cleaned up, Jane and Lonnie resumed their gaming marathon where they'd left of last night, Evie went off to the closet to peruse the secret stash of depraved delights and erotic literature there, while Mal slept the day away, exhausted, pissed off, but glad that the night of enchanted-pastry-induced madness was finally over.

Meanwhile, the rest of the lust cupcakes sat on Mal's bedside table, unprotected and unattended…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to Ea4g's prodding, this story is finally done. I apologize to all you folks for the wait, and hope it's decent, at the very least. Thank you for your support with this depraved, kinky, morally questionable endeavour of mine.


End file.
